


Summer Wine

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Song: Summer Wine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 为了救哥哥，我不得不答应帮那些巨人从那位阿斯加德人身上偷一样东西。但没想到最后他也偷走了我一些别的东西。





	Summer Wine

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel kissing spring_   
_My summer wine is really made from all these things_

* * *

 

　　我捏紧了手中的小纸袋，不确定地问道：“真的要这样做吗？”

　　“小姑娘，你可搞清楚状况，现在是讨价还价的时候吗？”面前的巨人恶狠狠地说，他脸颊上的刀疤似乎让每一句话凭空地严重很多分。

　　我颤抖了一下。确实不是讨价还价的时候，我的哥哥还在这伙人手上呢。

　　有时候我真的很不想再管他了。他嗜赌成性，这不是他第一次还不上债被抓住，也不会是最后一次，但我不是次次都有命来解救他的。

　　这一次之后，我可要当作没有这个哥哥了。我已经打包好了行李，后天一早就出发去阿斯加德找工作，远离这个该死的地方。

　　行，不过是骗个人来喝酒，再把这包粉末放进他的杯子里罢了，一点也不难。之后发生什么就不关我的事了。

　　我走进酒馆，坐到了吧台边上，安静地等着目标人物出现。

　　时间过了好久，我开始有点不耐烦了，但酒馆里处处是他们的人，我一露出失去耐心的表情就会被从四面八方投过来的冰冷的眼刀一顿猛刮。

　　终于，酒馆门帘被掀起，有个人走了进来。我接受到信号，打起了精神。

　　来着是一位高大强壮的战士。他暗金色的头发辫成了缕辫子搭在肌肉凸起的肩上，身上穿的是精煅的铠甲，一看就价值不菲。等他走近了，我才看清他有一双仁慈的蓝眼睛，和他一身野性的力量十分不搭。

　　他在我身边坐下，把手上拎着的那把造型别致的短柄战锤放在了桌子上。

　　一大杯酒放在了他的面前，他拿起酒盅猛饮了几口。我从来没看过人喝酒喝得那样急，仿佛他身体里有止不尽的渴一样。

　　他把空酒杯往桌上一放，叫侍者给他再拿一杯来。

　　我感到盯着我的眼神变得更加冷峻残酷起来，仿佛在催促我，让我不要再发呆了。

　　我正在腹中打稿，想着要怎么样开头才不会激怒这位勇猛的战士。他看上去用一个手掌就可以轻易碾碎我脑袋。

　　没想到这时他目光落在了我身上，居然和我搭话起来了：“美人，你自己一个人吗？”

　　“嗯。”我其实害怕得要命，根本不知道该怎么应对。我害怕那几个巨人，也怕面前英俊的陌生人。

　　“你很漂亮，我能请你喝杯酒吗？”他的话语直白又真诚，令我没处闪躲。

　　想想哥哥。我僵硬地点点头，露出了一个一定难看得要命的微笑。

　　“那就谢谢您了，大老爷。”

　　“索尔。”他说，“叫我索尔。”

　　他往我这靠近了一些。他真的非常高，一下子挡住了光线，把我笼罩在了属于他的阴影里。

　　“你怕我？你看起来很困扰的样子。”他在我头顶上说道，语气一点也不凶狠。

　　“不，不是您。”为了证实自己的话，我拿起了他为我买的酒，也猛喝了几口。

　　这是不同的酒。酒液入口之后我才意识到，侍者给我拿来的是果酒，而索尔喝的是更烈的蜜酒。

　　我不太会喝酒，很快也变得晕乎乎的，但我仍然没有忘记口袋里那折成四方形的小任务。可他的目光炽烈，毫不留情地在我身上燃烧着，根本没有机会可以让我做什么小动作。

　　那……如果我能令他多喝点酒，是不是也能达到一样的效果？

　　只见他又坐回了位置上。这次他向我勾勾手指，意思是让我过去。我才刚刚进入到他可及的范围，他就一把搂住了我的腰，把我抱到了他的腿上。

　　我知道他把我当做一个酒馆女了，因为我就是这么打扮的，可我到底并非真的是。

　　我惊叫一声，脸上开始烧红。随后又意识到我这样害羞怕是会暴露什么，急急忙忙地想做出点什么来补救，于是慌乱之中抱住了他的脖子。

　　完了，现在场面更失控了。他的手指在我腰间轻轻抚摸着，面带着比酒还醉人的笑意看着我，让我头脑发麻，好像失去了几分钟的意识。

　　当然实际上并没有过那么久，很快我就反应过来，挤出一个笑，由鼻腔中哼出尽可能妩媚的声音，“您再喝一杯吧。”

　　他也不推脱，“如果美人想的话。”

　　说完，他又让侍者拿来好几盅酒，一一饮尽。

　　我见他都快喝了我家里半年份量的酒了，却一点醉意也没有，有点慌了，就侧了一下身子偷偷看向角落的巨人。

　　对方依然一脸冷漠，但冰冷的眼神中含义很简单明确，就是叫我自己看着办，失败了就弄死我。

　　索尔按住了我的身体，“不要乱动，小美人。”

　　我把注意力收回这里来，才羞愤地发现他似乎兴奋了起来。他的鼻子几乎就抵在我的耳边，热乎乎的鼻息在耳后撩得我整个人都颤抖了一下。

　　我双腿发软，好像不是自己的一样。本来以为他是我的猎物，但是现在我才意识到，我招惹上了丛林中的alpha，谁捕猎谁可不一定了。

　　他的大手抚摸着我的背，又往上攀升，摸起了我的后颈。我好像躺在他充满力量的手掌中的脆弱生物，随意他操纵把玩。

　　他手上施了些力，把我稍稍往下一按，他也抬起了脑袋，准备吻我。我不知道从哪生出的力气，双手按着他的肩膀，阻止了他靠近的动作。

　　“我……我想去上个厕所。”

　　冲动之下我讲出了史上最差劲的借口。他眼中有一丝不悦闪过，但还是放开了我的腰，让我下去了。

　　我跑到了酒馆后面，那里有人在等着。

　　我一出门，就被掐住脖子提起来，按到了墙上。

　　“你想跑吗？”巨人恶狠狠地瞪着我。

　　“我……没有。”泪眼涌出了眼眶，我拼命地呼吸着，“只是我好像做不到。这个药粉真的不会害死他吗？”

　　“害不死他那样的人。无论用什么方法，给我放倒他就是了。”

　　巨人放开了我，我落到了地上️。我赶紧站起来，拍掉裙子上的杂草，回到了酒馆里面。

　　我没想到的是，一刻前还生龙活虎的索尔，现在居然趴在桌上睡着了。

　　“大人？”我走到他身边，晃了晃他的肩，他闷哼了一声，睁开眼睛看我，神智不清却还带着笑意。

　　我回头和巨人眼神交谈了一下，他意思是让我想办法把索尔带离这里，然后把那把战锤留下。

　　“大人，不要在这里睡啦。”我轻声细语道。

　　酒馆的对面就是旅店。如果我能把他扛到那里扔下的话，应该任务就算完成了。

　　他真的好重，压在我肩头让我几乎要直接趴到地上去了。还好路程并不远。

　　在旅店前台，我摸了摸他是否身上有钱（是的我并不打算花自己的钱），结果吓了我一大跳。他身上携带的钱财，我看要买下这个旅店都绰绰有余。

　　好不容易把他弄到了房间的床上，我正准备起身开溜，没想到他却一个翻身把我压在了身下。

　　“老爷？！”我惊呼了一声，他似乎依然醉得厉害，没有用话语回应我。

　　……而是直接用嘴，亲了上来。

　　不得不说他看起来勇猛粗糙，但吻技却惊人地好。很快我就被他吻成了一滩甜腻腻的烂泥，完全失去了行动能力。

　　接下来发生的事实在是太可怕了，我不太愿意回忆细节。我只记得我哭号了一整夜，嗓子都哑了。身上好几处伤，也是过了大半个月才好。

　　直到天快亮的时候，他终于肯放过我了，在我身体最后发泄了一次，然后倒头睡去。

　　我委屈唧唧地下床，发现自己双腿都合不拢了。我穿好衣服，看到了他丢在地上的钱袋。

　　我心里斗争了很久。想着这笔钱帮哥哥还债足够了，甚至可以让他重新开始生活。而且我马上要去阿斯加德了，可几乎身无分文，也没人能够帮助我，我需要钱来熬过一段艰难的日子。可另一方面又想，如果我拿了这笔钱，是不是就是妓.女了？

　　想到这个家伙昨晚对我做的事，我又急又羞又气，最后还是没抵抗住诱惑，拿走了这个钱袋。

　　三个月后，我终于在阿斯加德定居了下来。

　　我运气也是很好。我受过点教育，会读写阿萨神族和华纳神族甚至一些精灵的文字，所以得到了阿斯加德公共图书馆的抄写员工作。

　　但我心底觉得，这样平静的生活，是伤害了一个无辜的人换来的。

　　我总是梦到他。我哭着跟他说对不起，但是醒来以后我依然还是那个罪人。

　　我每天只吃两顿，想的是把钱攒下来，如果有机会再次见到他，我一定要把钱还给他，再亲口和他道歉。

　　可是我没有想到我们会用这种方式再见。

　　那天，馆长告诉我们，大王子要来亲自审查图书馆的设施和工作，让我们注意一些，认真干活。

　　我们站在门口等王子的到来。我本来以为会是很大的排场，几百人护送开路之类的，但没想到他是自己一个人来的。

　　有个人从天上落了下来，落在图书馆门口的小广场中间。他站定，向我们走来，微笑着同我们打招呼。

　　一开始我没有认出他来。我首先看到的是他携带着的战锤，我觉得十分眼熟，却回忆不起来。

　　他走到我面前的时候突然停顿了下来。这下子我可想起来了。他就是那位我天天想着的人，那个酒馆里的老爷。

　　“小贼，我找你好久了。”他笑着跟我说，“你知道我有多怀念那一晚的酒吗？”

　　他的温柔让我感到暗藏杀机。我膝盖发软，直接跪到了地上。

　　“对不起，我该死。”我哭了起来。

　　其他人都看向了地上的我，一副不知道发生了什么事的样子。王子摆了摆手，让他们先回到自己的岗位上。

　　我继续哭着。我也没想到那些巨人叫我坑的人会是阿斯加德的王子啊！谁会想和神域大王子作对啊？！这下可好，我八成是命都要搭上了。

　　“我想你拿走了我的一些东西。”他说。

　　“对不起。我……在努力攒钱了，请……不要杀我，总有一天我……能还得上的。”我哭得上气不接下气。

　　“起来。”他命令道。

　　可是我哭到脱力，又很害怕，根本站不起来了。他干脆一把把我抱起来，搂在怀里。

　　他任我把眼泪鼻涕蹭到他闪亮亮的胸甲上。“别哭了。”

　　“我真的会还你钱……”

　　“谁跟你要钱了。”

　　我僵了一下，回过神来，觉得也是，王子他会缺这么一点钱吗？

　　“那是什么？”我小声地问道。

　　我看到他依然带着那把锤子，想必是那些巨人最后也没有得逞。我实在想不起还有别的什么东西了。

　　“一些……别的东西。”他声音变得有些沙哑，突然低下头来亲了一下我的嘴唇。

　　“之后你会知道的，因为我也要偷走你的。”索尔王子这么说道。


End file.
